When using a device to display application content that has been streamed from another device, a required input capability to respond to some content may not be available for a user. For example, streaming a personal computer game that supports a controller may still require keyboard and mouse input for uncommon scenarios such as error dialogs, third party software overlays (e.g., a publisher's social overlay for user information) or text entry for saving games or in-game content creation, for example. When a user encounters these unanticipated streaming situations, the experience provided usually deteriorates as their progress is halted. They find themselves powerless to provide the requested information given their current device's inability to provide a proper input. Therefore, what is needed in the art is an enhanced way to provide the needed information.